1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeegee device for pressing a viscous substance through the perforations in a movable stencil on to an advancing substrate, the device being provided with a support structure for a squeegee element, a supply for the substrate, and a biasing member whereby the squeegee element is held in contact with the stencil.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A squeegee device of this kind has been used in the art and is known from European Patent Application Publication No. 0,011,314, see FIGS. 10 and 11. The viscous substance to be used with this device may consist of a printing paste or thickened liquid (ink). In the known device, the squeegee element includes an acute angle with the stencil, such angle mostly being the main factor determining the ink application. In the known device, some attempt is made to render the adjustment of the angle between the squeegee element and the stencil independent of the force with which the squeegee element is held in contact with the stencil. This force particularly influences the so-called penetration, this being important particularly in the printing of fabrics. In the above-mentioned known device, a quantity of substance is present in the wedge angle between the squeegee element and the stencil. A dynamic pressure occurs in this substance or so-called ink roll and is the main cause for the substance being pressed through the stencil perforations. The substance is usually supplied via a metering pipe disposed in the support structure, the substance flowing from said pipe in an open system toward the wedge-shaped space with possible deviations in uniformity of the substance applied, particularly if the squeegee element is very long.